


Mispoke

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Pining, can be platonic if you use the term liberally, fake dating au, they arent dating but its implied that they will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur- incredibly tired- accidentally admits to his crush on lewis in the worst way possible! By making a joke that they are dating
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Mispoke

He was an idiot and a fool, and he presses his palm further into his face as Lewis sits on the other end of the call, dumbfounded.

_“You… told Lance what?”_

“That…” Arthur chokes and coughs into his hand, “that I’m … dating you….”

_“…”_

_this is it, their friendship is over, there’s no way he can recover from this._

_“Why?”_

“I- I haven’t slept in nearly two days..! And my coworkers started talking about relationships and dating, and started talking to _me_ about relationships and dating- and you know how I am! I can’t - I-“

_“Struggle with communicating?”_

Arthur flushes, crossing his leg and hunching over, leering at his doorway before covering his face again. “Y-yeah, that. And to make matters _worse_ , when I said that _’oh, I’m actually dating my best friend!’_ Lance then _popped_ out of nowhere and said you- and then I said _yes..!”_

The adrenaline he felt was still pumping through him, even if he was all the way in his room, sinking into his bed like it was quicksand. “-So then Lance gave me a _look_ and I’ll admit, I don’t know _what_ that look means but I’m _worried-“_

_“Arthur.”_

His throat was dry, _how long was he talking?_ “Ye-yeah?”

Lewis lets out a sigh on the other end, and Arthur could imagine him lifting his hand in motion with, _“Breath, buddy. Inhale… exhale… you’re going to run yourself into the ground if you don’t let yourself relax.”_

“Well I’m _sorry!”_ Arthur says, face twisting into a half hearted scowl, “I’m fearing for my life- _not really-_ because I can’t stop thinking about this and I don’t want him to-“

There’s a muffled voice on the other end of the receiver, Lewis’s breath hitches and he whispers, _”Ah, Arthur, I’m sorry but my mama wants to talk. Give me one moment..?”_

Arthur gulps and bobs his head, and he listens to the phone clatter lightly as it’s set down - most likely on the metal racks that holds the dishes and-

Arthur’s stomach drops. A new sound stabbing into him. The one thing he wanted least of all.

Lance is coming up the stairs. His distinct steps and lumber seemingly made the entire bedroom shake. Head spinning, Arthur considered hanging up or throwing his phone out the window. He can’t think long on either option because before he knew it, the steps were coming directly to his door and-

“Knock knock,” Lances says, sounding _calm_ and collected, “mind if I come in, boy?”

 _b-boy?_ Arthur sits there gapping.

Before he could find an answer, the door opens anyway, and his uncle peers in, locking eyes instantly.

He gruffs.

“I was hoping you’d be sleepin’ by now.”

Arthur clutches the phone, mouth stuck open in a horrified stare. Far from impressed, Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the door, silent for maybe a moment. “Shut your trap, you’ll catch flies like that.”

Arthur does so.

There’s another beat of silence before Lance let’s put a heavy breath, expression relaxing. “Calm down, Art. I aint gonna do anything to hurt you. You know this. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

Despite how _obvious_ it was for Lance to say that, Arthur still flinches before hesitantly relaxing himself. “Y-yeah? Fire away.”

The edge of his lip curls, “So you and Lewis are something, huh?”

Arthur flushes. _Shit! He didn’t mute his call- what if Mama pepper heard that?_ Slamming his thumb against the front of his phone, Arthur accidentally ends the call and tosses his phone to the side.

Brushing his hand through his hair, Arthur makes a point to not look at Lance. “U-uh.. y..yes?”

“For how long?”

_Shit, shit now there’s lore. Fan-fucking-tastic._

“… A few months now..”

“And you didn’t think to tell your dear old man?” Lance chuckles dryly, surprising Arthur, “I would be insulted, if it wasn’t as clear as the damn sun in the sky.”

_Obvious?_

Lance laughs again, rolling his eyes, “You really thought you were sneaky, huh?”

Stammering, Arthurs gaze drops to the floor, “I… I guess.. we-we just wanted to… we were seeing if it would work out. Didn’t wanna make anything official just yet…”

“Why’s that?” Lance is smiling now, and his voice was everything but antagonistic. A relief but still just as concerning.

“Oh… you know… word travels fast. We-we didn’t want to .. I don’t know. We just didn’t want to be the talk of the town.”

Lance’s smile drops a fraction, and it’s his turn to look away, “Hm, I hear that. There ain’t anything fun about your business becoming local news. But- what’d you think would happen?”

“I don’t know! Judgment.. I guess?”

“Artie, you know everyone in this town. You really think there’s a person here who _aint_ queer as can be?”

 _Wait, holy shit, what?_ “..I .. I guess not, no.”

“Heh, didn’t take you to be that oblivious.”

Arthur flushes, but he doesn’t respond. Beside him, his phone starts vibrating, and his pulse spikes.

“That Lewis?”

 _He really didn’t want to check while you were still here…_ Arthur gulps heavily and nabs his phone, and sure enough. “Y-Yep. Hit the nail on the head.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you two to it…” Lance lifts his hand and waves, and Arthur’s anxiety wanes the smallest bit at the sense of … solidarity(?) relieves him. He nods in return, and Lance slips past his door and lets it fall shut.

As Lance starts his descent, Arthur picks up. “Hey-!”

 _“Arthur, oh my god.”_ Lewis sounds like he had just been laughing, but flabbergasted at the same time.”Our parents were betting on which one of us would slip first.”

Heart stopping, Arthur shoots up to his feet, _”What?”_

 _“Our- our parents-!”_ Lewis wheezes, covering his mouth on the other end, _“they were betting! They’ve been thinking we’ve been hiding a relationship this whole time-!”_

…

_Is that why Lance looked guilty when he mentioned the news spreading?_

“You’re joking.”

_“Arthur, I wish I was. My mother just asked if I was happy in the relationship and if I needed advice on how to- I- I can’t even remember. I was just close to exploding the entire time-“_

_Lance fucking called Mama pepper and told her, didn’t he?_

“A-ah, well- uh- Lance kinda said the same thing? Said we were _obviously hiding_ it.” Lewis cracks up on the other end, and Arthur’s entire body feels like it’s shaking from that same giddiness or excitement or _whatever._ “Uh… did your mom ask how long we were together..?”

Lewis goes silent, “Uh- I think i said a little under a year.”

_”Dude, I told Lance it was a few months.”_

_“… we can twist the truth some more.”_


End file.
